(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a temperature regulation system with hybrid refrigerant supply and regulation wherein a pressure-reducing regulator (R100) from an evaporator (EVA100) being controlled by a switch valve (V100) is installed between a condenser (CON100) and the evaporator (EVA100), and a refrigerant injector (IJ100) is installed between the condenser (CON100) and the evaporator (EVA100), and an electric control unit (ECU100) is provided for controlling the switch valve (V100) and the pressure-reducing regulator (R100) or for controlling the refrigerant injector (IJ100), such that both or at least one thereof is served to transport the refrigerant (REF100) into the evaporator (EVA100).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional temperature regulation system applied in an air conditioning or freezing device, e.g. an integral or separation type cold/warm air conditioner, icy water type air conditioner, refrigerator and freezers or in a regulation device for lowering/increasing temperature or dehumidifying, the method of transporting refrigerant into an evaporator is to flow through a regulation coil or regulation valve so as to be passively sucked into the evaporator, the diffusion level and uniformity thereof are mostly poor.